mengetik
by sweetysexy
Summary: : tentang pasangan suami-suami hunkai.. yang sang suami sehun mengajak pasangannya untuk "mengetik" seperti apa versi mengetik sehun ini


**Hunkai fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **mengetik"**

 **Story by sweetysexy**

 **Cast: sehun kai, taeoh and haowen as their child, harabeoji**

 **Length one shoot**

 **Rate M**

 **Genre humor**

 **Summary: tentang pasangan suami-suami hunkai.. yang sang suami sehun mengajak pasangannya untuk "mengetik" seperti apa versi mengetik sehun ini?**

 **Lets**

 **Check**

 **This**

 **Out**

 **.**

 **Happy reading….**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, tampak sepasang suami-suami yang sedang bergelut di dalam hangatnya selimut dan pelukan mereka berdua. Mereka adalah pasangan suam-suami bukan suami istri, jangan tanyakan kenapa bisa begitu? Karna mereka menikah atas dasar cinta, walaupun pada awalnya sang orang tua melarang pernikahan sejenis itu, tapi karena sang suami read KAI bisa mengandung dan melahirkan bayi, akhirnya mereka di beri restu untuk melangsungkan pernikahan.

Sudah 5 tahun lamanya mereka menjadi sepasang suami2, dan juga telah di karunai dua putra, yang petama bernama Haowen berumur 5 tahun dan yang keduan bernama Taeoh yang berumur 3 tahun. Kalau anak pertama mendapat gen sang appa, sedangkan anak kedua mendapat gen dari sang eomma.

Lengkap sudahlah keluarga kecil mereka itu, di pagi yang cerah ini mereka masih betah berlama-lama di atas tempat tidur dengan sehun yang memeluk erat pinggang kai yang membelakang padanya itu. belum ada dari mereka yang bangun, pelukan hangat itu memang membuat mereka lupa waktu.

Tapi.. cahaya matahari yang menembus dari gorden kamar mereka membuat kai lambat laun tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Ia pun mulai melenguh

"euunnggh…" lenguhnya mengerjapkan mata manisnya

"jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sembari mengucek mata. Kemudian mencoba melepaskan tangan yang merangkulnya erat itu. ia pun mencoba untuk bangun tapi

GRREEB…

Sepasang tangan kembali memeluknya erat sehingga ia kembali jatuh pada pelukan sang suami

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja sayaang" ucap sang suami dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"sudah pagi huun…" ucap kai pada sang suami yang kini telah bernafas di tengkuknya itu sehingga kai kegelian

"huun.. gelii…" rengeknya

Sang suami mengacuhkannya malang sekarang ia mencoba untuk mengecup tengkuk itu secara berulang kemudian memberikan kissmark mematikannya

"aakkh… euuungh.." lenguh kai semakin menjadi

"aku merindukan tubuhmu yang sexy ini." Ucap sehun dengan cepat beranjak dan menghimpit tubuh sang suami.

Kiss… di kecup rakusnya leher kai sehingga kai melenguh kuat dan tak kuasa untuk mencengkram seprei.

"eeuuunghhh….akkkkh… hhhh hhuun.. mm"

Kaipun mencoba menahan wajah sang suami supaya berhenti mengecup dan memberikan kissmark pada lehernya.

"hhuun… ghheuummannhh.." ucap kai mendesah sexy

"yaa.. teruslah mendesah sexy sayang… aku sangat suka mendengarnya."

Sreet..

Sehun dengan cepat mengalihkan kecupannya pada bibir kai

"hmmp…"

Kecup….kulum.. jilat..

Dilakukan secara berulang-ulang oleh sehun kemudian melepaskan sebentar supaya kai bisa bernafas lalu kembali memagut bibir itu dalam tempo sedang sehingaa kai lumayan bisa mengambil nafas

"hmm… mmmh… hhun." Kai mencoba menangkupkan pipi sehun sehingga ciuman itu terputus

Sreet.. sehun menyatukan kening mereka berdua

"hhaah… yeppo.." ucap sehun menatap kedua bola mata kai

"ayo kita buat anak." Ucap sehun lancang pada kai

Ssst… kai mendekatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir sehun

"sudah aku katakan… pakai kode, kalau kau menginginkannnya cukup bilang "mengetik"" ucap kai pada sehun yang sedang menatapnya

Yaa.. mereka punya kode sendiri untuk melakukan senggama, karna anak-anak mereka masih kecil dan kadang-kadang suka menyelonong masuk ke dalam mereka, hunkai pun membuat kesepakatan kalau sedang ingin melakukan, cukup katakan " mengetik", jadi anak-anak mereka tidak curiga kalau mereka sedang ingin melakukan hal tersebut. walaupun kadang haowen bertanya apa itu mengetik maka kai akan menjelaskan mengetik itu adalah pekerjaan sang appa yang kalau menulis menggunakan media seperi laptop. Lalu saang anak akan mengerti pada sendirinya.

"ne.. kalau begitu ayo mengetik" ajak sehun

"tidak sekarang hunnah.. masih ada anak-anak, apalagi di hari libur ini pekerjaan ku banyak."

"aissh… kalau soal anak, kita bisa menitipkan kerumah haraboji kan sayang, kalau soal kerja besok-besok kan masih bisa" ucap sehun membujuk kai supaya melakukan hal tersebut.

"aaan…ddwaee.." tolak kai

Hhmpp..

Sehun yang tak tahan karena kai merengek sexy dimatanya itupun langsung mencium bibir kai kembali.

Sepertinya sang suami sudah sangat tak tahan untuk membuat mesum pada suaminya itu. memang beberapa hari ini sehun selalu sibuk di kantor, bahkan pada weekend pun sehun tetap berada di kantor untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, kalau pulang selalu sudah malam dan kai pasti sudah tidur. Jadi tak ada waktu luang bagi sehun. Kebetulan weekend kali ini sehun free di rumah makanya ia mengajak kai untuk mengetik.

Mmmhh… mmm hhah..

Kai sibuk menggelinjang sexy karna sang suami sibuk meng grepe-grepe paha dalamnya dan bibir sehun pun juga tak lepas dari telinga kai, sehingga kai benar-benar mendesah nikmat.

Asik mengrepe dan mendesah nikmat tiba-tiba suara sang anak menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"eoomaaaa…. Huuuuwaaaaaaa…. Ddug…ddug…."

"aigo.." secepat kilat kai tersadar dan mendorong badan sehun ke samping sehingga sehun jatuh tidak elitnya pada lantai kamar tersebut

Bbbuugh….

"aww.. sayang ini sangat sakit." Ucap sehun mengelus bokongnya yang sukses mendarat di lantai

Kai cepat cepat membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan anaknya yang sedang menangis di luar

Ccleckk

"aigoo… sayang kenapa menangis hmm.. jagoan amma.." kai langsung mengendong sang anak dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan supaya sang anak berhenti

"hiks..hiks…. taeoh.. lapal.. " ucap taeoh dengan suara khas anak berumur 3 th itu

"aigoo.. eomma buatkan susu nee." Ucap kai.

….

Tak tega melihat suami dengan wajah memelasnya kaipun menyuruh sehun untuk mandi

"mandilah dulu huun.. aku akan menyiapkan keperluan mereka untuk pergi kerumah ayah dulu, kau.. telponlah mereka dulu." Suruh kai pada sehun, sehun yang mendengar ucapan kai merasa senang karna ia bisa berkesempatan untuk mengerjai suaminya itu nanti

"oke…beeb…" patuhnya dengan wajah berseri-seri

…

…

….

…

…..

Setelah selesai mandi sehunpun ikut bergabung keruang tengah bersama keluarganya untuk sarapan.

Tampak kai yang telaten mengurus si bungsu taeoh untuk makan dan juga anaknya yang satu lagi sedang sibuk mengunyah roti yang telah di beri selai oleh eommanya itu

"selamat pagi jagoan-jagoan appaaa…." Ucap sehun mengecup pipi mereka secara bergantian

"pagii appaa.." jawab haowen dan taeoh yang tidak menjawab karna asik mengunyah suapan yang diberikan ibunya. Sehunpun duduk didepan mereka

"bagaimana sayaang..sudah coba kau telfon ayah?"

"sudah sayang.. kata mereka tak apa2 kita titipkan mereka, ayah juga sudah sudah kangen dengan mereka." Ucap sehun yang sedang mengoles roti dengan selai

"haowen… taeoh.. kalian akan appa titipkan pada harabeoji hari ini" ucap sehun

"kenapa appa?' Tanya haowen

"soalnya appa dan eomma ada keperluan, makanya kalian appa titipkan dulu"

"eooh.. baiklah" ucap haowen

..

…

….

Setelah selesai sarapan dan menyiapkan segala keperluan anak-anak mereka, kaipun berniat mengantarkan mereka kerumah orangtuanya tapi tidak jadi karna ayahnya sudah menjemput terlebih dahulu.

Merekapun pamit dan ini saatnya untuk sehun melancarkan aksinya, setelah menutup pintu melepaskan kepergian sang anak, sehunpun langsung memeluk kai dari belakang dan ikut mencium pipi kai.

"aissh… tidak sabaran sekali." Ucap kai membalikkan badan dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun sete;ah itu mengecup mesra sang suami. Sehunpun tak kalah, ia juga ikut merangkul erat sang suami supaya bdan kai benar-benar menempel padanya

Mmmhh… chhuup..…. decakan bibir itu bertanda kai menyelesaikan ciumannya dan mendapat protes dari sehun

"aku harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah dulu sayang" ucapnya menagkup pipi sehun

"pekerjaan rumah bisa dilakukan nanti sayang, ayo kita mengetik sekarang.. aku sudah tak tahan.." buru-buru sehun menempelkan bibirnya lagi tapi kai menolaknya

"andwae.. kalau aku mengerjakannya nanti, aku tak yakin sanggup melakukannya lagi, karna aku yakin kau pasti akan main beronde-ronde." Ucap kai

Kaipun meninggalkan sehun dan bersiap-siap menyapu rumah.

"tapi saayang…"

"tak ada tapian-tapian, kau mau tak aku kasih jatah nanti" ancam kai

Mendengar perkataan kai, sehun hanya bisa diam menurut dan duduk manis memperhatikan kai yang akan bekerja

..

…

….

…

Melihat kai yang sdang menyapu dan melenggokkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan kekananpun membuat sehun hanya pasrah dengan rasa terangsangnya. Siapa yang tak tahan dengan pinggul sexy kai itu apalagi ketika mereka sedang bersenggama.

Sehun hanya bisa diam dan menelan tenggorokkannya yang entah kenapa tersa kering itu.

"aigooo…." Keluh sehun

…

….

…..

Setelah kai seleai menyapu rumah ia pun mengumpulkan pakaian kotor untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci.

Okay.. kali ini sehun benar-benar tak tahan liatlah kai yang sedang menunduk sexy memasukkan pakaian kotor iu. Dengan atasan kemeja kebesaran dan bawahan yang hanya memakai underwear. Oh..lihatlah sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas underwear hitam kai ketika sedang menunduk itu sehinga niatnya yang ingin mengambil minuman di dalam lemari pendingin terlupakan karena ia sibuk melihat paha sexy sang suami.

"shiit…" umapt sehun

Jangan salahkan kai. Salahkan saja sehun yang tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya itu. kai memakai pakaian seperti itu karna ia akan membilas kain yang sudah dicuci mesin cuci tersebut. jadi tak mau basah-basah ketika sedang membilas kai pun memilih tidak memakai bawahan dan hanya memakai atasan. Walaupun atasannya itu juga terbilang sexy tapi kai pada dasarnya memang suka memakai baju longgar.

Sehun yang tak tahanpun lansung menghampiri kai dan merapatkan badan mereka berdua kemudian sehun dengan cepat mencium kai. Kai yang kaget hanya bisa diam karna tak tega juga melihat sehun yang sudah menunggu lama dari tadi.

Euuungggh… mmmmh… lenguh kai

Sreet..

kai membalikan badannya kemudian mencium sehun, sehunpun dengan senang hati menerimanya

Grreebb…

Sehunpun menggendong kai dengan meremas kedua bolah pantat sexy itu setelahnya menaikkan badan kai, kaipun mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang sehun.

….

…

…..

"huun… sebentar lagi,, biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Setelah itu kau bisa memiliki sepenuhnya." Ucap kai

"baiklah.. sayang…"

.

.

.

.

.

BRRRUUGH…

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh kai ke atas ranjang mereka setelah itu lansung menghimpit tubuh itu. yaa.. setelah kai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sehun langsung berbuat mesum pada suaminya itu.

Hhmpppp… euunghh.. desahan demi desahan di keluarkan oleh kai ketika sehun menyentuh tubuhnya

….

…..

DRrrrt…. Drrrrt….

Ponsel kai berbunyi..

"sehun hentikan dulu.." ucapnya pada sehun yang sibuk mengemut putting kai,

"eunngh….

Ddrt…drrrt… kai pun mencoba mengambi posnelnya yang ada di atas meja disamping mereka dan menjawab panggilan tersebut

"yeobseyo.." sapa kai menahan erangannya

"kai-yaa… jadi ketempatku kan

"eungh… ne..nee.. nugu?"

"aigoo… ini aku baekki, jadi kan?"

"ah.. ne ne.. mmh… cclick…

Kai dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan itu supaya tak terdengar oleh orang di seberang

"sseehuun.. hentikan dulu" ucap kai menahan wajah sehun yang asik mengerjai perutnya

"mwoyaaa?"

"kita lanjutkan nati oke, aku ada perlu dulu." Ucap kai bergegas membenahi bajunya setelah itu mengecup lama sehun

Chuuuuupp….

"yyak.. kai yaa… kim jongin" panggil sehun melihat kai yang buru buru pergi meninggalkannya

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian kai sehun seperti orang merana, tergeletak tidak elitnya di sofa dengan kaki mengangkang

"aiiiishhh…. Awas kau joong… I ll fuck you until u pregnant" teriak sehun frus tasi

Pppiiip…

Tv dinyalakan…

"aigoo.. apakah tidak ada siaran bagus hari ini?" ucap sehun mengganti – gannti chanelnya

…

OMO.. sehun langsung membelalakan matanya ketika melihat model Victoria secret yang berpose sexy di depannya

Dengan tanpa atasan alias topless.. membuat sehun benar2 terangsang melihat model tersebut, walaupun bagian depannya tertutupi bantal, tapi pose sexy ketika memeluk bantal itu erat, membuat sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah keras di balik celananya itu.

Akkkh….. hhhh…

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam jongin kembali kerumah dan lansung menemui suaminya..

"hunnaa.."

"neeh.." sahut sehun

Kai pun terheran melihat sehun yang biasa2 itu, bukannya tadi ia sudah tak tahan tapi kenapa responnya biasa-biasa saja

"sehun…kaajjjaa… katanya mau mengetik."

"ah.. tidak jadi sayang."

"kenapaa?"

"kan sudah aku **tulis dengan tangan** " ucap sehun tersenyum-senyum melihat tayangan tv tersebut

Kai pun yang heran mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sehun liat

Terpampanglah model-model sexy dalam tayangan tersebut sehingga membuat kai murka karna sehun melihat model yang sedang berpose sexy itu

"OOOOH…..SSEEEEEEHUUUUUUNNNN…."

.

..

.

.

END

Wooooaaa ige mwoyaa..ige mwooyaaa… apa yang saya buat ini?

Kekekeke

Terinspirasi dari buku foklor tentang anekdot

Oh yaa buat yang nungguin kelanjutan ff u make me gay,, mungkin chap 9nya belum akan saya lanjutkan untuk seminggu atau lebih kedepan.. soalnya mau pulkam,, dan seminggu lagi saya udah masuk kuliah T_T poor…

Tpi tungguin aja yaa..

Okee… give me the review please…


End file.
